A High School Love story
by Lunas-paradox
Summary: The boy's heart was always broken because of her, the girl's heart was broken by him. From the pain hidden behind their eyes, a new love story starts. P.S - contains Ocs
1. Prologue

It was starting in April and the start of their first years as high school students. Ryuzaki Sakuno had gotten up extra early to prepare for her first day as a high school student. The uniform was now more mature. A green plaid skirt with a white blouse and a pink ribbon and lastly knee high black stockings, she topped them all by wearing her hair up in a pony tail. She was a high school student now so she wanted to have a change of image suggested by Tomoka Osakada. After eating her breakfast and checking her bag so she didn't forget anything Sakuno made way to her new school. The day was perfect for the start with cherry blossoms everywhere in the halfway she met up with Tomoka and they walked towards talking excitedly about the first day. They went straight to the bulletin board and checked their class. They both were in the same class with the freshmen trio. They went and attended the Assembly.

The day passed in a blink and it was over before she knew it. She was kind of disappointed and little angry with herself because even though she had decided to move on still she kept on searching today whole day for the cat eyed boy. That's right her first love Echizen Ryoma was still studying in America for the last 2 years and Sakuno has moved on from that puppy love. She had decided that she will for sure find a new love and live her high school life to the fullest, With that new resolve she moved forward. Her feelings locked away securely in a box deep down in her heart.

One month had completed and they all had settled it perfectly. Sakuno, Tomoka and the trio had blended well in the class and even made new friends for the past month Sakuno enjoyed her life without having any worthless worries of a certain boy. Today Sakuno was sure it was the worst day of her life. First her alarm broke so she got up late and in a haste got ready with unruly hair, next her breakfast burned so she had only a cup of orange juice, then as she ran on her way to school just in front of the disciplinary committee she tripped on nothing at least they let her go with a warning and now she was running late. This was the first day of her whole school life from elementary school, she got late, she had a record of always being on time. She ran towards her classroom (she felt a little happy knowing her stamina has increased so much) and roughly opened the door to her classroom with a bang and bent down a little to catch her breath. She looked up and saw a person standing in front of her. He was at least 4 inches taller than her and had ebony hair. He turned to her side, staring at her with cat like amber eyes. The same eyes which haunted her dreams every night. Sakuno froze this was not supposed to happen, she was supposed to live a peaceful high school life, but looks like gods hated her, today was really the worst day of her life. He came back. Echizen Ryoma was back.

"Ryoma-kun, " she whispered slowly in despair.


	2. Heart Break

Sakuno froze totally not believing her eyes. There are just no ways the man in front of her could be Echizen Ryoma. She just couldn't believe it no it was more like she didn't want to believe it after all the resolve and restraint she was able to lock away those feelings she didn't want them back again making herself into a mess. " This is a first miss Ryuzaki, I would never expect you to be late" the teacher's voice brought her back to reality. She felt embarrassed now.

" I am sorry, sir, my alarm clock was broken so I was running late today, " she replied to him in her most pitiable voice so that he would let her off the hook without any further embarrassment in front of the class. " Well, since you are always so diligent I'll let you off the hook with a small punishment, " she felt a little irritated now with her homeroom teacher acting all arrogant but still asked him what is it.

" Miss Ryuzaki you will show Mr. Echizen around the school and help him as he has just transferred from America, he is not used to Japanese school understood?" she was shocked again and then screamed in her head 'why me!?' she was sure that minute that gods hated her. She wanted to reject with full force, but the teacher was seeing her sternly daring her to say no and the whole class seeing her with those looks which she hated. She just nodded, accepting defeat. He looks satisfied and then told her to take her seat now. He then turned towards Ryoma and said "Mr. Echizen well since introductions are done, you can also occupy a seat, " he paused and looked around " you can take that seat beside miss Ryuzaki" she heard her name and turned to look at her teacher in disbelief surely there was seated beside her as she sat in the last row.

She started cursing her fate under her breath as he walked towards her seat and casually sat with no care. He was just like she remembers nonchalant and ignorant of all the things except tennis and very few others. He turned towards her wearing the same stony expression "Hey Ryuzaki" she was shocked he remembered her a small fact like that fluttered her heart and made her really happy because this was a great accomplishment for her as Ryoma hardly remembered people unless they were really good in tennis.

" Hello Ryoma- kun, " she replied in a shy voice. She felt like she was all over 12 years old again and she hated that feeling, but she couldn't stop it no matter how much she wished for. Roma was going to say something, else but he was cut off by the teacher as he started teaching the class. They both turned towards the board.

The school had ended peacefully with no other problems for sakuno but now the main problem was coming she needed to show Ryoma around the school. As soon as the last bell sounded, she turned towards Ryoma Who had leaned back and stretched his sore muscles. Now that she noticed Ryoma had certainly grown in 2 years height wise and even his physique. She was sure he had all muscles in right places well it was given considering all his tennis training. She shook her head fast what the hell was she thinking. Roma looked towards her strangely first she was staring now she was shaking her head. She had matured mentally and physically. He had noticed it the minute he saw her how she got all the right curves at the right places and she was no longer timid, she was still shy though.

" Ryuzaki lets go" he called her attention ready to leave the class. She turned towards him little surprised " ah ha" she stammered a little. She had stopped stammering in 3rd year of middle school, but still whenever she was near him she would revert back to the 12-year-old her. The effect he had on her. They both left the classroom before making any tuns sakuno asked him where would he like to go though she already knew the answer. " Tennis club" 'like I thought' she giggled a little which didn't go unnoticed by the prince.

"What?" he asked  
" Nothing, I just knew you would answer that"

He didn't say anything, just looked away and started walking towards in a little faster pace. Sakuno sprinted a little to reach him she caught up with him. They both walked together towards the tennis courts. The members had already started practicing and it looked the regulars had already started their practice. The regulars were the same group and it felt nostalgic the group was complete again now that Ryoma was back. They went near the ground was mostly all regulars were having matches. Sukarno was going to call their attention where Ryoma stopped her by keeping a hand on her shoulder when she saw towards him little surprised he just shook his head. She was little surprised after all Ryoma wasn't surprised type of guy, but she let it go waiting for them to take a break and noticed them. After some the freshmen trio and Tomoka had noticed them and come near to greet them. Now they all stood watching the regulars play against each other, especially Ryoma, he was staring at them intensely and she noticed he had worn his favorite Fila cap again.

All the matches were done and the senpai started coming towards the benches to rest when they looked up they noticed the group and sakuno just stared at them not knowing what expression she should do as of now. They just stood there staring at them specifically at the boy beside sakuno in a filler cap totally shocked and surprised. Then Eiji and Momo ran outside the court and hugged Ryoma successfully his cap from the impact, now everyone saw his face . The other regulars also exited the court and started greeting him excited in their own ways as the youngest player of their group had returned. Even though Ryoma didn't smile openly she could see him happy as he talked to all snaps. they were talking avidly asking him various questions as he was surrounded by all his senpai every one of them looking happy. Only Tezuka stood solemnly on the side not saying anything but she could see his normal stoic expression had softened. After a while the other members also who knew him from middle school came and greeted him.

" Ok all the regular breaks over gather in court" Tezuka said calmly, not forgetting his captain duties. " Echizen you need to stay here till you become a member" Inui, Fuji, Oishi, Kawamura and kiddo told him bye and then went inside the courts. Momo and Eiji still remained wanting to talk more. Tezuka gave them both a glare and walked in the court, they hurriedly left him and ran inside the court making a disappointed face. While going Momoshiro reminded him to join the club.

After they all left Ryoma turned towards Sukarno and asked " Ryuzaki do you know where the advisor so that I can apply" she nodded " hai he must be at the girls courts right now since we don't have a coach" he said his usual reply " hn..ok" he turned and started to leave the courts.

" Wait Ryoma- kun, " she sprinted towards him ' he walks too fast' he stopped and waited for her. She caught up to him and he looked towards asking her silently what's wrong.

" Not this way" " huh?" he said confused

She pointed towards opposite to where he was going "the girls courts are that way, " he understood "oh" he looked surprised.

" In the middle school it was that way, but for some reason the headmaster wanted the girls courts on the inside, " he nodded as he turned and started walking that way sakuno following him. He again towards her questioningly " I am in the club so I will accompany you, " he turned front and kept walking not caring about it much. As they neared the girls' court, she saw many girls freshmen and seniors likewise look towards Ryoma dreamingly and some gave her angry glares while others questioningly thinking why was she walking so close to the one and only Ryoma Echizen. They made way towards the courts where the girls regulars and the coach/advisor was present. Many of them waved towards Sukarno getting her which she greeted went towards the advisor while Ryoma stayed back and observed the girls playing tennis (focused on their play more than the girls). She informed coach about rhyme and then she called him near them.

" So I heard you want to join the tennis club right?" the coach asked in a stern voice. He was a middle-aged man in the 40s. He was both boys and girls tennis club advisor and girls tennis club coach. Roma nodded and handed him his application form, he accepted it " if you want, you can join the practice" he went away. Roma turned to leave girls courts when in front of him 7 girls stood all looking at him intently with curiosity. He was not that much freaked out by them because they didn't look like his fans which constantly abused him. From his back sakuno peeked through.

" Senpai-tachi what happened?" she asked them. He looked back at her wanting to know what is happening, but she looked as confused as he was. A girl with long blue hair and amethyst eyes answered her, " ah, we were curious who you were with he doesn't look like your boyfriend too" sakuno blushed while Ryoma just looked away

" What no Miyu-senpai it's not like that I was showing Ryoma-kun around as today is his first day. I brought him here as he wanted to apply to tennis club, " he looked at her weirdly after all no one's gives such detailed explanation, but she looked embarrassed and worried also he wondered why she was only talking to her seniors. Another girl with short brown hair came forward and stared at him up to down for some reason she reminded him of a certain snap. " Hey Sukarno is he the one Eiji always mentions about his junior called Chibi?" she asked her with excitement. Sakuno sweat dropped a little remembering, that pet name and it dint apply anymore on Ryoma. She looked towards him to see his little irritated, but not on her, but on his stupid senpai.

"Hai Miki-senpai, but his name is not Chibi its Ryoma Echizen" she nodded at her happily then suddenly came near him and asked a whorl of questions which made no sense to him like "how do you play? Who did you play with? How many matches did you win?" so long, Miyu stepped in and pulled back with her collar effectively stopping her. " Sorry about that Echizen Miki has a bad habit to know everything, especially more when she is near a very talented player." he nodded towards her, not that much disturbed because his stupid senpai also does the same. ' Are they twins or something?' he wondered thoughtlessly. " Can you move aside, I need to leave" they all looked confused for a Sec then separated. Miyu apologized. Sakuno just looked a little apologetic towards them for his rude behavior and they left the girls courts.

They were near, the boys coats and Ryoma was already waiting to eager to play some tennis. Sakuno stopped to say bye to him so that she can reach the club. " Ryoma- can now that my word is done, I will-" a whirl of wind came knocking Ryoma out of his feet, making him unsteady but with his good reflexes he made himself steady again. Sakuno just stood there shocked to what happen. The silence was broken by a very cheerful voice " Ryoma you came to japan" sakuno turned towards the voice to see a girl hugging Ryoma front, back of his neck almost hanging to him since she was small. She couldn't see the face because his back was covering it. She was too shocked to even form words. This is definitely either an idiot or has no common sense since she knew Ryoma was going to get angry remove her then lash out on her, but even though few minutes passed and she kept chattering on Ryoma did nothing but just supported her weight and he looked like he was listening to her.

Sakuno stared at the Ryoma face totally forgetting everything else. He didn't look irritated instead he looked amused and was smiling a little which she was sure only she who constantly observed for a year because of her crush would notice. She froze, not knowing what to think or do. She wanted to know why was he making such an expression towards this certain unknown girl, no, that's not it, she already knows the answer, but she doesn't want to accept it at least till she knows her identity.

" Um.." she said timidly trying to get her attention, but at the same time scared, but the girl noticed she peeked behind his shoulder and she finally showed her face 'no, no ways this can't be why her?' Sukarno was shocked and lost 'of all the people why it had to be her?'

" Oh, if it isn't sakuno how come you are here?" Hirao Akira asked. She was a third year and a regular and girl tennis team almost on par with the captain. Sukarno had lost her ability to think at that moment only one thought running through her mind as she saw them. Her heart breaking piece by piece as she repeated it in her heart.

'Ryoma-kun likes Akira-senpai'

* * *

Hello everyone. This is my first fanfic and I would really love to know your opinion on my writing and my story and please let me know if i am making any mistakes. Thank you all who have read this.

And also I don't own prince of tennis it belongs its rightful owner. Only the oc and the plot belong to me.

Ja!


	3. Grieve

Sukarno was lost to her surroundings. She had frozen after that single revelation ran in her mind and her heart broke piece by piece, but she didn't show anything on her face, she just stood there in just wanted to run away from there with him but her legs just won't listen to her brain even if she was screaming to move.

"Sakuno what are you doing here?" her senpai asked her breaking her from her trance. She saw up to see her and her mouth moved on her own as if she was in auto mode. " Senpai, I was showing Ryoma-Kun around the school what about you?" the girl smiled at her a little mischievously.

"Oh, I see actually I saw Ryoma's back so I came to surprise him" Sakuno gave her a fake smile not at all amused to hear that fact. " I see so senpai knows Ryoma-kun?" her voice had a cold edge to it which Ryoma was obvious too but the older girl heard it clearly. She gave a smile back trying her best to less the tension.

' Hehe, actually I know Ryoma from when we were children. We are kind of childhood friends, " she decided to be truthful because for some reason her junior in front of her was scary in a creepy way. She was cold, distant, and creepy. She kind of looked surprised now, but still cold. Roma had also noticed how Ryuzaki kind of was acting weird, though, he couldn't understand why 'was it that weird that I have a childhood friend' he thought." I see I never expected it" Sakuno said with genuine surprise totally aware now that even if Ryoma did like her senpai the said girl had not noticed at all. The older girl had let go of Ryoma's neck and stood beside closely looking sakuno straight in the eyes. " Yeah, as you know I used to live in America and my dad is Ryoma dad's friend so he used to teach me tennis with Ryoma and him" Sakuno had noticed the way Akira said ' he' but she decided not to mention it for now. And she decided now that her question was answered to leave. She didn't want to stay here any longer to see their face anyways.

"I see sorry to pry, then I'll take my leave now. Bye Akira-senpai, Ryoma-kun, " she straightened her back, waved at them and then turned to leave going straight to her house instead of practice. She already asked permission for today and she didn't want to go there now. Roma also straightened his back and made way to tennis grounds to practice. He already said Akira he will meet her after practice as usual tennis obsessed he just decided to also return to her practice deciding she will talk to sakuno afterward when she is calm.

Sakuno had started sprinting towards her house after she left the school grounds. She just wanted to reach her room as fast as she can an unexplainable anger coursing through her. She didn't even understand why she has angry Ryoma was not her boyfriend or anything he had the freedom to love anyone nor Akira- senpai had done something wrong. Roma liked her, she didn't make him like her just like how Ryoma didn't make her like him. She knew the answer somewhere inside, but she didn't want to accept it. She had reached her home she hurriedly opened her house and ran towards her room. She threw her bag on her bed with much force feeling a little better. she wanted to remove this anger somewhere anywhere. She saw her tennis back as she set it down slowly. She knew what to do she took it out and ran down to her garden. She took leave and went to the back wall where store room was there. The was enough space there to practice on the store room wall without anyone noticing her.

She took out her racket and balls and started hitting against the wall with the double force she normally used. She felt lightened with every shot all the pent up anger which had been being used up and made her feel good. She was not angry towards Ryoma or senpai she was angry towards herself. She knew that her unrequited love would never become happiness, yet she kept hoping like an idiot. She was angry how she lied even to herself telling herself, she was fine telling herself, she gave up but the truth as all this time she had locked it somewhere deep in her heart and now her innocent heart has shattered into million pieces with no hope of recovery.

The anger was sipping away it was empty and now it was leaving only a heavy pain in its wake. Slowly tears formed in her eyes and ran down her cheek, she didn't stop them this time. She decided just this once just today she will cry to her hearts contents cry until no, tears are left so that tomorrow she can greet them again with a smile. She kept on hitting the ball as the tears fell from her eyes, her mind was blank and her heart was aching. She couldn't feel anything except the pain in her heart. She was loosing all her thoughts and feelings only the pain remained yet she still kept hitting balls while crying.

Her hands had gotten tired and slowly they started slumping her knees were giving away losing all their strength. She fell down and screamed in her hands. It hurt more than she ever imagined it will. How did she fall in love with him so deeply so strongly when did she? She didn't know, but feeling this pain she releasing all this time I was not an adolescent crush or innocent puppy love. She loved with all her heart and being. She realized it finally when it was broken so harshly.

Maybe an hour or two had passed, she didn't know when she finally stopped crying and found strength again in her legs to get up she limply took her racket and ball and went back in her house. She threw them at the side not caring one bit and walked upstairs to her room. She collapsed on her bed not thinking about anything and just curled up trying to keep the cold herself in her blankets and before long she fell into her dream world.

* * *

Thanks for your reviews and everyone who is following this story. I am sorry about the late update, but I promise the next update will be faster.

I will be looking forward to all your reviews.

Ja! Xoxoxo


	4. After effect

she woke up at around 8 feeling totally exhausted and a numbness which blocked all the thoughts. she first got up and went to her washroom, as she walked she felt pain in her legs, hips and arms especially her right wrist hurt a lot when she tried to move it a little. she got in her washroom and saw in the mirror. her face was dull devoid of all colour, her eyes were swollen and red. she looked like a zombie. she washed her face with cold water feeling a little good then went again to her room and called her best friend. she would tell her some stupid excuse for not coming to school today as it was already late and she was in no condition to show her face to others. after 3 rings Tomoko picked it up.

" Sakuno thank god you called where are you classes are already starting?" she asked in a worried voice.

" sorry Tomo-chan but I can't come today I have a headache and don't feel too good. can you inform the captain and teacher for me?" she asked her trying to sound sick

"Oh my god Sakuno are sure you are fine?" she asked now worried as hell.

" I will be fine Tomo-chan after some rest but can you do it for me please?" she tried to sound reassuring

" ya ok I will Sakuno take care ok and ill try to come after school today ok?"

" ya ok then bye Tomo-chan have fun"

" bye Sakuno" she cut the phone

Sakuno got up from her bed and walked down ready to make breakfast as she was very breakfast she decided to take a bath to fresh up and then go and sleep as she didn't feel like doing anything else. as she descended own she saw her racket and balls on entrance thrown just like that. she felt guilty wondering how she could treat roughly to them they didn't even do anything wrong. she walked to them and picked them up and silently apologised to took them to her racket bag and kept in them nicely feeling really guilty. she then walked into her kitchen. she looked into her fridge she chose the easiest pasta which ready-made pasta sauce. it was cheesy Alfredo. she normally eats nutritious food but today she was really tired and hardly cared about such things. she even noticed some ice cream also she could already the planned pity party she was gonna have alone in the evening unless Tomoka came to visit.

she took out and start preparing her lunch. after it completed she ate silently on a dining table and left the dirty dishes in a sink. she decided to wash them afterwards when she felt better. she went to her shower and got ready to take a bath. she took out her most expensive and the best products ready to indulge herself in some comfort. she normally used them only when there was a special occasion but today she was letting all her concerns go. she went and filled the bath tub and added some bath fizzers, it was flavoured frosted cranberry. she went and arranged all her things near the shower then removed clothes. she went inside taking her towel. the bath had turned pink and was still filling in the mean time she was going to take a shower. as she proceeded her mind started thinking about the things what were going on lately.

she loved Ryoma she still did with all her heart, but he might like her senpai, she didn't know for sure he liked her but he definitely cared about her way more than he did her or any other girls for that matter and it didn't look like senpai was aware of it and she cared about him, but it felt like a brother that was her intuition talking though she never knows, after all, she is not that experienced in love. she was done with her shower so she went and soaked in her bath. it smelled like cranberry it was really relaxing as if she had no worries at all. it was a good delusion, but she was fairly aware of the reality. she slipped back into her thinking she didn't know how to act around them from tomorrow she wanted it to be normal, but she just knew she wouldn't be able to. she wanted to talk about it with someone else, but she just couldn't bring herself to go and talk about it.

it felt like if she went and said someone else something would break and she was not even sure. she didn't want anything to change between them, now that Ryoma was back she wanted it all to back like it was. she was going to do that even if she felt like she was in the darkest depth of abyss still she was going to act normal she didn't want their right now to change. the water was slowly getting cold, but she still soaked a little longer not thinking anything just enjoying the peace surrounding her which she knew was not gonna last long.

Almost an hour had passed when she finally got out of it and slipped into her most comfortable and favourite pajamas ready to rest her body mind and soul. she drank some juice then went up . it was around 12 now so she kept her phone on silence since she knew Tomoka or someone of her senpai would call her after hearing from Tomoka she didn't want any disturbance. she went and slipped into her covers wrapped them around her and slipped into sleep.

she woke up to the sound of someone ringing the bell she ignored it for a while, but it just won't stop so she got frustrated and woke up. she first checked her phone with sleepy eyes. there were 10 missed calls from different people she decided to call them later. she slowly slipped into her slippers and walked down hoping whatever it was would be done quickly so she could sleep again. she opened the door first because of bright light she shut her eyes her room was dark from that time. she slowly adjusted then opened again in front of her was Tomoka and some of her senpais from both the teams were there including Ryoma and Akira. as her eyes landed on him her heart beat painfully in her chest, he was not looking at her he was averting his eyes with a scowl on his face. 'he must have been forced to come here' that thought brought another painful squeeze. she was not ready to see him and her so early she just wanted to shut the door and sleep again in her warm covers, but that was not possible others were there also.

she was fully awake now and greeted them back as they greeted her. she called them inside for tea. they all entered and sat down in her living room and dining, her sofa was not enough for all of them. the ones who came were Tomoka, Akira, Ryoma, Momo, Eiji, Fuji, Miyu, Miki, Oishi, Eri, Amy. Eri and Amy were 2nd years and regulars on a tennis team. they were best friends and very good senpai. they always helped Sakuno with her practice giving her advice and pointers on her technique.

" Sakuno sorry for all of us barging in like this but we were worried about your sudden holiday are you fine?" her vice captain Miyu asked her. she could sense genuine worry from her voice but she couldn't understand why all of them had to come on check her only Tomoka should have been enough. 'they worry too much' she thought. if it was another time she would feel happy and special but all she could feel was a little annoyed and tired she was not in a mental state to talk to so many people especially with the people who she wanted to avoid the most sitting there and looking at her. Akira was looking genuinely worried and Ryoma was frowning making her most depressed then she already was. she avoided them and looked at her senpai giving her best fake smile. "I am fine senpai just some headache and a light fever, I took off to not worsen it" her senpai smiled convinced she felt kind of relieved.

" I see take care ok? we were all worried since even sensei is not here" she felt happy knowing that they cared so much about her that they would come to her house to check on her but she wondered why were the boy tennis club also here. she wanted to ask but she didn't want to seem rude towards them. Fuji realized her confusion even though she was trying to hide it, he decided to clear it for her without making her feel guilty about it.

"Ryuzaki-chan" she turned her attention towards him "sorry for being so crowded and coming suddenly. we all were actually going to Taka's place after this to celebrate Echizen's return, the girls are also joining us so we all check on you first, ask if you were well enough to join then go there"

she nodded " Ah I see senpai uh... I am happy for invitation senpai but I don't think I can come today" she politely rejected his offer. she didn't want to go today she was sad enough if she saw them together she might fall down more. she felt bad but just today she wanted to be alone. they all didn't press her and said then they will leave. she didn't stop them after some pleasantries they all left except Tomoka. she had already understood through the whole meeting that something other than her health was troubling her best friend.

" sakuno is something wrong?" Tomoka asked her. sakuno turned towards her wondering what should she exactly tell her best friend. she was not even herself sure about anything. she sighed trying to form words which made sense.

"Tomo-chan I am tired of so many things. I needed a day off some rest to become normal again that's all don't worry ill be fine," she said her hoping her friend understood she didn't want to think about it all right now. Tomoka stared at her for 2 minutes, sighed and said " Ok if you say so Sakuno" she felt relieved and silently thanked her for not pressing her anymore. Tomoka took her bag and made way to the door ready to leave.

" Well, then I'll see you tomorrow in school. Bye Sakuno. see you tomorrow."

"Bye Tomo-chan. See you tomorrow"

Tomoka left. Sakuno just stood there for two minutes absorbing what happened in last hour. she was still tired and hurt but there were no tears left to cry and even after seeing them now she didn't feel anything. she was bored now and wanted to do something anything to lift up her spirits she didn't want to stay depressed she even told Tomoka she will be fine tomorrow. she went to her room looking around to do something.

she noticed her art book on her desk, it was her hobby she had from when she was small she liked drawing things imagining figure and play around with colours to express herself. she took it and open looking through all the drawings, there was hardly anyone who knew about her habit. there were various things she drew depending on her mood she would draw. when she was bored she would just paint around randomly with different paints thinking about a feeling and trying to express it using the colours, sometimes she drew clothes which she saw on the models or imagined to wear, sometimes she drew objects around her house or the images she got from the internet she even imagined them some time, sometimes when she read a novel or manga or watched anime she would draw some anime characters. it always calmed her down and let her be out for a lit while not at all thinking anything just drawing.

she took the book and her pencils and went downstairs she closed almost all the lights except the hallway and sat down near the back yard. it was already around 6 so the sun had started to set creating an orange hue. the light from hallway gave enough brightness to draw her drawing and enough darkness to calm her down. she started drawing the image that came in her mind. it was a scenery which she rarely drew since it was hard to capture all the details perfectly but today she just felt drawing it. slowly it started looking an open grass field. the blue sky covered with grey and white clouds.A lone girl was standing in the field her black hair flowing freely in the wind along the grass. she was facing the clouds looking solemn and alone. the rough sketch was done. she brought her paints and started painting it. she felt calm and out of it. it was like she didn't belong in this world right now and it made her feel good.

it was around 9 when she completed her painting. she kept in on her table to let it dry and then went down to close all her windows and doors.s eh was right now alone in a home her grandma was away at that place. she then made a simple dinner and ate it alone in the big silent house. every day at this time she felt very lonely and felt like calling someone but it was really late so she couldn't. she sighed and continued with her daily routine checked all the doors and windows then went to her room.

she lay down on her bed her mind started wandering to her previous thaughts but she shut them off. she didn't want to think anymore about it all instead she tried to think about others things trying to keep her mind off those thoughts. she slowly turned around and told herself ' Tomorrow will be fine like alwaysIll be the same Sakuno no matter what happens' she wanted to imprint those word in her mind and make sure she followed them every day from now. she slowly felt asleep. the dream world now her only solace.

* * *

I'm really sorry everyone for making you wait for 4 months. My reasons were I had to study my finals were approaching and well certain messed up things happened in my life. I am really sorry even though I promised the fast update.

P.s I wanted to clear one thing the reason in last chapter sakuno broke down like that was not only because of Ryoma there are other things also which I am gonna add later. My friend who read this told me it seemed very much to so I decided to write a note for it.

sorry for the late update again and I will be looking forward to the reviews. Ja! xoxoxo


	5. Black days

It was a new day and Sakuno had already woken up early and got ready for school. she had done her usual routine and was on the way to the school. she felt still tired and a part of her was still heavy but she ignored and tried to be cheerful like always following the words she had spoken last night. the school had started to fill up by the time she reached the school, almost everyone was already in the classroom some girls came and asked her about yesterday she told them the same reason she told her seniors. she couldn't see Tomoka or Ryoma anywhere must be running late she did reach a little early. she sat down at her waiting for her best friend to show up.

After 10 minutes Tomoka showed up as usual and looked around searching for her best friend. she spotted her sitting there looking at her she rushed towards her and asked first how was she. she said she was well and good showing a smile. Tooka relaxed a little and went to put her bag down then again went back to her and sat in a chair front of her. they started talking about various things it was normal for them and it felt good to Sakuno as she laughed along the Tomoka on of the crazy antics of Horio. in the midst just 2 minutes before the bell as Tomoka got up to go to her bench the door opened. it was as usual Ryoma back from the tennis practice. The class was surprised a little after all this was the second day it happened they would her used to it eventually just like her middle school class. he quietly went and sat down beside her and all her heavy feelings returned as soon as she saw him. She greeted him and he returned it back.

There homeroom teacher came back and her classes started and she tried to focus everything on her classes. After the five periods lunch break started sakuno, as usual, took her bento and went over to Tomoka place to eat lunch with her and just like the usual she noticed Ryoma gets out of his seat and goes out of the class and like always the usual he would go to the roof to sleep that's what she thought but it was not like that at all as he reached the class door it was flung open and came it Akira- senpai grinning and greeted Ryoma she looked at Sakuno's side and greeted her to loudly and even asked her if she was fine now to which she promptly a little embarrassed replied yes. she turned towards and asked Ryoma " Ryoma do you want to eat lunch with me and others like yesterday?" he nodded his head and left the classroom together.

' She said like yesterday that means they have been eating together for two days like with other seniors also, they are really close na' she thought and her heart started hurting all over again but she kept it in. but Tomoka had other plans she was dying from yesterday to talk about this with Sakuno yesterday while visiting her she thought of bringing it up but seeing Sakuno like that she gave up. Tomoka called Sakuno's attention and said " Those both are really close they went to tennis practice together and during free time in practice they were talking with each other Ryoma- sama too was talking and after practice they even went home it's almost like they are together" those lines hit her hard so much that she was almost on the verge of crying. she bit her lower lip to prevent herself from crying and kept her head down to not let anyone notice it. Tomoka noticed her sad face and wanted to smack herself she was not supposed to say it outright like that to Sakuno she loved Ryoma and everyone knows that how was she such an idiot to forget that.

Sakuno controlled herself remembering her words from yesterday plastered a fake smile and turned her head up " I see Tomo-chan actually senpai told me a day before yesterday that they were childhood friends it was a surprise to me too but seeing them now I guess they are." she tried to act normal. this time, Tomoka was the one who got surprised seeing her smile she wondered was yesterday because of that.

" Sakuno why didn't you tell me yesterday are u really fine now?" she was worried wondering was her friend crying yesterday alone on her broken heart.

"I am fine Tomo-chan, after all, it doesn't matter. I did have a crush on Ryoma-Kun but it is of past now I don't care anymore who he likes." Tomoka was shocked hearing her best friend say those words she just couldn't believe them. ' Sakuno can't be serious she must be hiding it that must be it' Tomoka thought it hurt her she was her best friend she could tell her everything.

" Sakuno don't lie to me I know you must be hurt right but its ok if you don't want to tell me its ok you don't need to," Tomoka said a little irritated and let it out in a rude way she just couldn't help it why would Sakuno lie about it that too with a straight face. Sakuno caught her thoughts she didn't mean that she just couldn't right now she wanted to be strong. she let her smile go and looked down a little not able to look at her best friends angry face.

" I am sorry Tomo-chan I didn't mean that I just don't want to think about it right now" Sakuno apologised hoping she will understand her words. Tomoka understood not fully but she did one thing mainly Sakuno was acting strong she had grown up and wanted to be strong. she sighed and let it go.

" It's ok Sakuno I understand but don't just lie to me " Sakuno nodded making a silent promise not to do that. Tomoka felt happy again nd they resumed their normal lunch chatters forgetting about it.

Her classes started and just before the bell rang Ryoma had returned instead of the usual sleepy face he looked a little happy though the only sakuno could feel his happiness to others he seems same cold expressionless person. it hurt her heart more as she understood the sudden change in his feelings. She felt like crying again but she swallowed it reminding herself to stay strong to not let this much break her because she knew there was more to come. She would see more scenes where her heart would break more deeply. the classes continued as she stole some glances to his side she just couldn't help it. She wanted to give up but him sitting so close was not helping at all. he had slept after 20 min which didn't surprise her at all she knew him way too well. it was English his best subject that even if he skipped all classes which he did mostly he would pass it with a full score on other hand Sakuno needs to stop staring at his sleeping face and pay attention to class or else she is gonna fail the English test again. she just couldn't help it he looked so handsome when he slept and so peaceful she hardly get to seem him defenceless unless he is sleeping. it was one of her favourite times in middle school and it looks like it was gonna be in high school if there sitting continue to be like this.

She stared at his face openly as they sat in the last bench and no one would mostly notice hopefully. his hair had grown a little and his face had matured a little he looked more of an adult now but his eyelashes were as usual long and his lips as always pink and soft looking. she blushed looking at them her mind wandering to some of her wild fantasies she used to have. she shook them away from her mind and a small smile replaced her face. she felt at peace as they sat in the English class it was like always just like how they were in middle school. for a moment, she had forgotten all her problems and the negative thoughts plaguing her mind from yesterday. she made a silent wish ' please let the time stop right now.' deep in her heart where no one could hear it she knew it was futile, it won't happen but somehow the thought of it made her feel so calm and happy which she didn't feel for some time now.

It broke too though just like all her other dreams and wishes it broke. After 20 min the bell rang signalling the end of the period and he started stirring. it brought her back to the reality and she turned away feeling all her thoughts rushing back to her mind. she felt her smile drop and she turned towards the window to not let anyone see the shadows covering her face.

He woke up feeling refreshed like always first he saw his seat mate turned towards the window giving off a dark aura to not talk to her right now. he wondered what happened to her from yesterday he noticed she was different from how he remembered her. he thought of asking his senpai but he remembered if he did the endless teasing he would have to endure. in middle school, he had already experienced it and it annoyed him to no end but none of them listened and his captain who normally didn't let them cause any type of ruckus or miss behaviour let only this one go and he could swear he saw once a smirk graze on Tezuka face as they were teasing him. he definitely enjoyed it too and the worst part it was gonna be double as the girl tennis club was also there. he was curious about them too they were strong players apparently but he didn't see them play till now. observing the girls tennis club practising was strictly forbidden to all males in the school, the reason they were apparently harassed in the past. well considering high school males that are a given after all. he sighed well during the tournament he was sure he could see as his senpais would also go and see they had been doing that for last 2 years apparently since they meet them. the girls also came to cheer the boys. he was told this all by his loud mouth kind of best friend Momo- senpai.

He sighed and turned to concentrate on the class instead they were no use thinking such things now anyways. from the corner of his eye he caught Sakuno doing the same thing she was focused on the board and seemed to write some points in her notebook. she looked normal just like how he remembered her always diligently making notes and paying attention in the class. ' must be some problem doesnT matter to me though' with that he let it go and concentrated on the classes. Sakuno did the same she couldn't afford her marks too after all.

the last bell rang signifying the end of the day. they both started packing their bags ready to go to respective clubs. the grabbed their tennis bag and school bag and left the class together and started walking together to the tennis clubs it almost looked like they were going together. the first one to notice that was Sakuno she also noticed one thing unlike in middle school where she used to walk back to him now she was walking beside him it felt weird seeing on her side instead of his back in front of her. she felt equal to him though she was not her tennis skills were still nothing compared to his even if she had improved a lot since middle school but he had to the difference was still there and still very large. she hated ti but she could do nothing about it way before he had started tennis and also he was naturally talented in it almost like he was born for it. they were at the racks and separated now she was sure now they will be like before but to her surprise they both came out of the gates and the same time. this was really weird coincide. he had noticed it also, this time, it was weird for him to seeing her beside him. she was smaller than him now so he had to bend his head to see her. they both felt awkward now as they didn't know what to say or do in the situation. Ryoma opted to keep on walking in 5 minutes they will reach the grounds anyways. Sakuno, on the other hand, was too anxious as they kept on walking in silence and opted to talk.

" Ryoma-Kun you have changed, " she said her observation. he could have ignored her like he did most of the times but instead, he replied.

" You have also changed Ryuzaki" she blushed a little wondering whether he meant physically or mentally.

And the conversation stopped there leaving both of them their own thoughts. They kept walking and after 5 mins they reached the boys tennis club grounds first and they both stopped.

" um well then bye Roma-kun. See you Tomorrow" she said turning towards him ready to leave.

He nodded " Bye Ryzaki." he then started walking towards the changing rooms. she too just silently started walking towards the girls tennis grounds. Little zoned out due to the current events. it was a really weird coincidence for her. and his words for some reason left a deep impression on her. it was like he was telling her in the past he had at least noticed her a little and it warmed her insides a little.

The girls grounds were filled as usual most of the seniors had started practice and even Sakuno hurriedly went and changed and took place at one of the grounds where most fo the first years were there practising here swings she did too standing beside another fist year girl her name was Yui a really cute girl who loved tennis and played it from childhood. they were kind of good friends as she classmates with her in middle school too. they kept practising according to the regime given by coach nd the captain and the practice went for 2 hours. Sakuno practised till the last minute keeping all her concentration. It felt good as her mind was so focused on all the tennis that she couldn't think about other things. the ones who always hurt her and bring those black thoughts in her mind all those were not in her brain anymore.

The practice ended and she changed ready to leave. she walked passing the boys tennis club when she noticed her three senpais standing with Ryoma Momo and Eiji. it was Akira, Miki and Miyu. those all were talking something in a group maybe making fun of each other as they all were laughing except Ryoma who looked bored but she could see the faintest of the smile on his face as Akira told him something. they were near the courts so she couldn't hear what they were talking about but he contents didn't matter to her the thing that matter more was him and his expressions while talking to her. he looked so calm and happy. she could practically hear her heart breaking to pieces. She kept observing them for 10 mins even tough it hurt she wanted to the burn the picture and thought in her mind and heart so that it would stop breaking every time she saw him with her happy, a second later the senpais had started saying goodbyes ready to leave. Momo and Miki went alone, Eiji and Miyu left together and last Akira nad Ryoma together walking side by side with almost no space between them. the wounds were going deeper and she sourly turned her head and started walking home alone.

Somehow this had become their routine for next days for a whole week the day was repeating same. she would talk whole day with Tomoka many times watching them eat lunch together then after school ended they both would leave the class together and walk to grounds together. after practice, she would see them leaving together alone or with others senpais to eat at fast food centre or something. she would always observe them silently letting her new wounds hurt deeper and more. she never turned her eyes away because now she was sure Ryoma loved her there was no doubt in her mind. The others had also noticed silently but only their closeness, not his feelings. they didn't comment on it though maybe Akira told them what she had told them 'childhood friends' it left such a bitter taste in her heart . Like this, her black days continue as she desperately wished for a change.

* * *

I'm sorry for the wait. Well even if I try my best my writing speed is just very slow. I'll definitely try to improve and write fast. Thanks for all the reviews :)

I will be looking forward to all your reviews.

Xoxoxo Ja!


	6. The Truth part 1

Black days that's what she called those heartbreaking repeating days. today was just like any other day she got up got ready and went to the school, not at all happy and cheerful. her mood was below negative from many days. No one had noticed they all brought her fake smiles except Tomoka she had noticed it maybe from a day before or 2 days back she didn't know. it was just suddenly the day before she noticed the side calculating look Tomoka was giving to her when she thought she was not looking. it was mostly when she talked to someone acting like she normally does cheerful and all smiles. Tomo had not said anything to her still but she knew she was just waiting for Sakuno to come on her own and say her everything but she just didn't want to yet. she wanted to be alone right now so she didn't she ignored all those looks and continued on. just remembering them made a sigh leave her lips as she made way to her school. she was mentally tired and just felt like sleeping for a really long time but she knew that won't hep her case at all. it never silently as she practised tennis alone against the wall. it was morning practice for them and the captain had allowed them to have their own practice so Sakuno had gone out of the courts and went towards one of the isolated areas and started practising against the wall. she was all alone the chill morning air brought her calm and the sound of the tennis ball hitting against the wall gave the sense of loneliness but it was not a bad kind. she was really tired of faking smiles around everyone especially Ryoma and sighed again.

"Now that was 5th sigh I head since last 20 minutes Sakuno." a voice said behind her. she turned to see Fuyumi-senpai standing there with her racket. she was the third year like Miyu and Miyu and her tennis senpai she was the captain's best friend also, she was beautiful and a mature with a great body and long dark blue hair reaching her waist. she was loved by many guys in the schools and received many confessions. though Sakuno was kind of scared of her she was manipulative and loved teasing people most often her cute juniors and she somehow knew everything. ' did she figure out?' Sakuno thought little scared.

" I don't think so I did that many" she tried to laugh it off and not let her press for anything but Fuyumi was not gonna let it go she had noticed the previous day something was up with Sakuno. she smiled looking she was buying her story.

" Sakuno it's not good to sigh so many and to lie,' she said with a smile that may look gentle to bystanders but to sakuno it looked sister and threatening. she cowered a little but started thinking fast she knew Fuyumi was not that easy to fool but she had to make something up she couldn't say about Ryoma to her. there was one other thing she remembers that had been her from days, no to be precise months. it was not a worry more like a fact that made her depressed just by thinking about it so she had never thought about it until now but she had no other choice either this or that she hated both the choices. her life was really bad right now. she sighed again in her mind, though.

" Grandma is going to come mostly in next 2 weeks some day with mum and Father," she said. Fuyumi understood that at that precise moment. there were certain circumstances around Sakuno's family that only certain few knew about in her family Sakuno didn't like talking about it much to others. the only one who knows about it are her, Reina, Tezuka, Fuji and Tomoka. Reina was the girls tennis team captain and kind of a big sister to Sakuno. they were both in same middle school and Reina always looked out for her in school and outside. the others had known Sakuno from Reina only. Fuyumi felt bad now she knew Sakuno didn't want to talk about it to anyone not even Tomoka and she had kind of forced her to say about it.

" I am sorry Sakuno to make you talk about it even though hate to. I won't ask about it again ok and I will make some lie up for others so don't worry" she said and Sakuno nodded though it was not the thing on her mind and she felt bad making her senpai felt guilty but she didn't at all want her to know about Ryoma and there was some truth in it the thing was always there on the back of her mind she just didn't openly think about it because there was no use thinking about it nothing would change no matter what she did and she knew that very well. she didn't show her sadness through this time. she smiled giving her best fake smile. a smile which told her it was fine she didn't get angry or offended by it at all she knew after all her senpai was just worried about her. it flattered though a little as she noticed something weird in her senpai's reply just now. ' others? who others?' she was little worried now.

" others?" she asked as casually she can to Fuyumi. the girl looked questioningly then as if she remembered.

" Ah! that is you see Sakuno the other girls from tennis club Reina, Miyu, Miki and Inami too noticed you being kind of down lately so they all kind of wanted to know but they thought you would feel crowded if we all ask together so they decided to send me to ask about it. they all were just worried that's all but don't worry Sakuno I'll just say others you were worried about Ryuzaki-sensei." Sakuno just nodded surprised that her other all 3rd-year senpais had noticed about her except Akira. she was kind of relieved she didn't as for others she felt bad lying to them really bad but she has to.

" I'm sorry senpai making you all worry but don't worry I am fine," Fuyumi smiled a her

" Sakuno there is no need to apologise and you know you can talk to anyone of us anytime for your problems you don't need to keep them bottled up we are here ok?" Sakuno felt like crying feeling so loved and felt heavy guilt. even though they were genuinely worried about her and just wanted to help her here she was lying to them about it all. she hated herself.

" Thank you very much," she said genuinely happy to have such caring senpai. the girl just smiled, she waved, said bye and left are leaving Sakuno alone once didn't feel so sad now it was like somehow it mad her feel she was not actually alone she still had people who cared a lot about her and will be there for her. she got a little smile on her face a genuine one and looked at the sky. she decided she should at least try to be happy or else everyone will get too worried. she turned back and started her practice her, this time, she didn't feel the loneliness. she felt the motivation to improve her tennis.

Fuyumi went towards the court and went in the regulars only court all the girls were playing the practice match against each other. Reina was on the 2nd court watching Miyu against Inami. Inami was the manager of their team in a sense. she handled all their training regime and diet. She had a nasty habit though she liked making a certain deadly kind of desserts which looked delicious on the outside but if you ate them you would definitely regret it with every fibre of your being. it was disgusting in all ways and everyone int he team hated and dreaded it. she not only gave them as punishment but all used them as blackmail to get all kinds of information on practically anyone and everyone. she loved blackmailing people no matter who they are. but not always she would always help her friends and protect them. as she stepped towards their court Reina noticed her coming, looked at her with the look ' report everything what happened'. Fuyumi chuckled and stood beside the stern captain and started telling her everything. Reina knew about it so she didn't hide anything. The match was done by the time she ended telling Reina everything. the girl simply nodded and gave a bittersweet smile. " I see its the best I guess to not ask her again and again about it," she said. Miyu and Inami approached them panting for air but satisfied after playing a good match from the other court Miki had noticed them too, she said some excuse to Aki and ran to their side.

They all looked eagerly at Fuyumi to tell them what Sakuno had said. This time, she told them a lie feeling little bad but since she had promised Sakuno not to tell about it to anyone she had to keep it properly. They all were little relieved knowing it was not something major " And here I thought Sakuno was depressed after seeing Akira and Echizen- kun so close together all the time." Miki said casually laughing a little. They all kind of knew about Sakuno feelings towards Ryoma by their friends the boys tennis team. They had told them way before how they all had tried to many times to pair up their cute Kouhai together but it never worked apparently since one of them was too dense and other was too all looked at each other then a little doubt forming in their mind ' did she lie to us?' but they all dismissed a second later laughing a little after all they all believed strongly there were no ways Sakuno could lie to them. they all just laughed when suddenly Akira popped beside them.

"What are you guys laughing about together?" she asked from behind Miki. they all tensed up and looked at each other silently asking whether they should say her about it. most of them nodded so Fuyumi told her everything. the others had also come seeing them all huddled up and heard the story. they all nodded when Fuyumi was done. " Hey, that's means we got to cheer up Sakuno and give her some quality time," Aki told the group. some others nodded at her suggestion.

" But how?" Fuyumi asked. Aki grinned at that and exchanged glances with Miki who after a minute started grinning too. Aki had told something and Miki understood a minute later. they all looked at the two in confusion wondering what they were planning. Aki turned towards Reina and said, "I have a good plan."

Sakuno was silently practising for at least 30 mins when the first bell rang signalling the classes starting. she picked up her balls and went to the girls changing club. The regulars were kind of grinning about something together which gave her weird vibes but she decided not to ask. Sometimes it was better to not know the crazy plans of her senpais. she changed and went towards her classroom. in the way she saw Ryoma walking lazily he was yawning too it made her chuckle a little. he had kind of heard her chuckles as he turned and looked at her raising an eyebrow. she blushed embarrassed, and walked a little near him and looked down and greeted him the morning he nodded and greeted back. he turned and started walking Sakuno wondered should she walk beside him or just back of him they were going in the same direction so it would be awkward and it reminded her of her 12-year-old self. she was no longer a puppy in love so she took a step front and stood beside him glancing at him from side wondering what reaction he will give. To her surprise, he just glanced sideways then kept walking seemingly not disturbed or affected by it at all. it made Sakuno wondered if it was alright for her to stand so close to him like a friend or else he just didn't care about such things. Ryoma's actions always left Sakuno with more questions rather than reached class in time and then moved to sit on their seats. Sakuno thought about talking something but she didn't know what, the silence felt really awkward to her, on the other hand, Ryoma didn't notice one thing just shrugged his jacket off and slept off, he was tired from the morning tennis practice. Sakuno just sighed seeing him doze off she should have known Ryoma was not big on talking he would rather sleep than waste time on meaningless talks. she took out her notebooks and decided to concentrate on the class.

In the second period, he had woken up and kind of listened to the class. he got a message from Akira which stated that she wanted him to bring Sakuno also to their usual lunch spot today. he wondered why suddenly but then just shrugged Akira after all always makes some crazy plans which he learned the hard way to not think about much. he glanced towards her and found her looking bored and gazing away from the board. he turned towards the teacher to see which subject was going on, it was Japanese literature. no wonder he thought Sakuno's best subject was Japanese literature so she was obviously bored on another hand it was not his best subject yet he was lazing around. well, he was tired so it can't be helped. He wondered when he should ask her for lunch he could ask in lunch but it would attract unnecessary attention and he hated that. he saw her notebook opened and the page was empty it gave him an idea. he took his pencil and slowly inched towards her desk and wrote on the side of a page in small letters. 'Ryuzaki, wanna eat lunch today with us all?' she had yet to notice it. he tapped his pencil on her side to gain attention. she heard the noise and turned towards him surprised. he pointed towards her notebook she looked down to see some words scribbled on her notebook, her heart skipped a beat. ' Is Ryoma-kun talking to me during class?' she felt a blush coming as she peered towards to notebook. she read the note and felt her heart beat running at a mile now 'Ryoma-kun asked me for lunch' she felt happiness bulbing in her and herself blushing even in her wildest dreams she never imagined Ryoma asking her for lunch in such way. she pinched herself to check if it was all a dream but it hurt so it was not.

He looked at her impatiently wondering how much long would it take for her to answer such a simple question. it was already 2 mins since he asked her the question but in the silent classroom, it felt like an hour had passed. she was blushing too much which made him wonder why was she so embarrassed they were just gonna have lunch with her senpais. he never understood girls and their weird antics. " Ryuzaki?" he whispered. she turned towards him blushing and her heart beating fast. he raised an eyebrow towards her " You coming or not?" he asked in a low whisper. the classroom was too silent that even small noise seemed really high. she blushed more and was flustered. she nodded not trusting her voice to come out as whispers. "Ok then we have lunch on the roof" she nodded again. he looked at her for 2 secs then turned back to class ' Ryuzaki is after all weird but she has changed in a good way' his last thought and then he focused on the lesson going on. Japanese literature was not his strong point after all.

Sakuno was nervous and excited she knew her other senpais will be there too but she just felt so happy that Ryoma invited her to lunch. she couldn't wait for lunch to come. she had already texted Tomoka about the plan and she got a thumbs up and wink in reply. it was the fifth period and any minute the bell could ring. A question though was there in her mind why would Ryoma invite her to lunch, it made her curious, she still felt happy though compared to monotone days she had been spending since few days. Today was definitely different from all those days and it made her happy and a little scared a what if in her mind ' what if again today I'll see something heartbreaking.' she shrugged that thought of, being negative won't help her. As she mused the bell rang signalling the end of the fifth period. the teacher left and the class started bustling again. Ryoma took his wallet and turned towards her " Let's go" she nodded, took her lunch and walked out of the class together causing some curious glances from their classmates. Tomoka grinned, happy for her bestie.

Ryoma stopped near the canteen and she did too. " I will buy my lunch and then come you go first," he told her. she blushed and nodded. he then walked away to the canteen and she took the stairs to the roof wondering other than Akira who else were there for lunch from her senpais. she took the last step and opened the roof since it was spring air was still a little chilly and winds were blowing. she felt refreshed though since the school started she had hardly taken the time to come on the roof it felt good though now, the chilly breeze with blue sky made her feel calm and good. she started looking around for them. " Sakuno here" she hears Akira's voice fro her left side. she turned on her back and saw her 3 senpais sitting near the wall of the water storage. Akira, Miki and Aki were present. she smiled and went towards her still felt a little awkward towards Akira but for now, she was happy to eat lunch with them. she greeted and sat down taking the support of the wall and they shifted a little to surround her. she opened the box and started eating. they were having a small talk on tennis when Ryoma entered with Momo they both carrying plastic covers. they sat down, Ryoma beside her against the wall and Momo near Aki. They opened their lunch and started eating too the talk resuming now changed to talk about their, non-present senpais.

As they ate Momo turned to Sakuno " Sakuno-chan your lunch looks really good , You made it own your own?" he grinned Aki looked at him with disbelief eyes.

"Momo you already have so much lunch don't go eyeing Sakuno's bento," she said pointing towards his large no. of bread on his side.

"I was just praising her," he told with irritation Sakuno chuckled and moved bento towards Momo.

"Yes Momo-senpai I made it on my own do you want a bite?" she asked politely. he looked at her in glee.

"Really?" he asked she nodded smiling he gave her a big smile and took a bite. He had a blissful look. " It's so tasty!" he exclaimed " Sakuno- chan it's delicious your an awesome cook" he complimented her. she blushed a little but smiled and thanked him. All of them now looked at her bento curiously she noticed it and offered them too, smiling. They all took a bite too. Aki and Akira looked at her with surprise and Ryoma just gave a small smile but hid it under his cap.

"This is really good Sakuno!" Akira and Aki exclaimed together. She blushed a little but thanked them too smiling. she never got so many compliments together for her cooking. Thye praised her more causing the brunette to blush a full red causing them to chuckle at her reaction. Momo then noticed that there was still one person who didn't comment anything yet. he turned towards Ryoma and gave an irritated look.

"Oye Echizen you should say something to Sakuno-chan too" the other girls nodded towards him giving same irritated look. He sighed silently but still turned towards her and said " It was good" in a very normal tone. others wanted to smack him to sound so normal like it but Sakuno knew it better it was just like Ryoma to give such a deadpan answer. she felt most happy on his compliment, her heart beating loudly again. she thanked him with a little blush.

Akira then remembered suddenly there purpose to invite Sakuno today to lunch. she called all their attention and asked: "Sakuno are you free this Sunday?" Sakuno looked confused at the sudden question but still answered " Yes". Akira and Aki sighed relieved and smiled.

"Sakuno this Sunday all the regulars are planning to have an outing, you need to come," Akira said grinning. Sakuno was surprised and thought whether she should go or not. she felt like going she was free that day and a little outing with all her senpais would be fun and a breather from recent events.

"I will Akira-senpai," she said smiling. the girls did a Hi-fi and smiled at her happy that there planned succeded.

"Oh by the way the Ryoma and the others are also coming," she said grinning.

* * *

Finally, 6th chapter done with 3669 words. I was aiming for 3k words and so happy it came together it took me more time, though. Hehe sorry about that. Hope you like this chapter.

Look forward to the next chapter its gonna be from Ryoma's view. hehe *wink*

Please review. Ja!Xoxoxo.


	7. The Truth part 2

**_Truth Part 2_**

Ryoma woke up around 9 groaning to the alarm clock, he closed it turned around and went to sleep again but his mind reminded him the threat Akira had given him yesterday, ' I will show your baby pictures to everyone, Ryoma.' He groaned and got up, stretching he wondered about how he could delete all his young pictures Akira had stored in her mobile. He can always just factory format it, but Akira would be out for his blood then. With a sigh, he got up and started getting ready for the outing, dressed he went down to eat breakfast. His cousin Nanako asked his what was his plans for today after seeing him all dressed up.

"I will be going to the amusement park with some of my friends," he informed her while eating she smiled

"Oh I see have fun."

He got up done with his breakfast when she said she will take care of the dishes and he should leave so to not get late, he nodded and thanked her and left. She smiled and sent him off.

"I will be leaving."

"Take care, Ryoma-san."

He checked his phone as he was on the way to see it was still only 10:30 the meeting time was at 11 so he had lots of time left to reach there. He got to the train station took a ticket and waited on the platform looking around a little, Ryuzaki lived near him so she should mostly be catching a train too now from here, but he didn't catch a glimpse of her, he certainly hoped she won't be late today though something told him that it would happen, it was Ryuzaki after all. He just shook his head and texted Akira to call and check on her.

He reached the station and stepped out with a look around he found the entrance gate and went towards it, they were going to meet there. He looked around trying to find at least one familiar face. He just couldn't see them or spot them as he walked around suddenly someone tapped on his shoulder he turned around to see a familiar face. It took a moment for him to remember her name.

"Tachibana-imouto." He said smirking not expecting to see her here. She frowned and huffed and like always she retorted back with the usual.

"It's Ann," She sighed as he smirked, "I guess you are also here for the sudden amusement park trip?" She asked. He didn't reply and just shrugged giving her the answer.

"I didn't expect you to see here. Momo did say me though you were back," she said and then smiled. "Well, it's good to see you back, Echizen-kun." He just gave her his usual half smile. His phone tinged next, Momo texted him that they were near the entrances. He informed her and they both walked to the actual entrance doors. He noticed them all on one corner standing away from the crowd as they waved at him everyone looking excited. They all greeted each other and then stood around waiting for Ryuzaki, the last one left. But everyone had already expected her to be late. He looked at Akira in question.

"I tried calling but she didn't pick up." She shrugged and didn't look worried at all. Well, it was quite a normal occurrence, so he guessed no one would be worried that much. But Ann instead looked confused and slightly worried.

"Uh, are you sure senpai?" She asked, and the girl nodded.

"Don't worry so much Ann-Chan I am sure Sakuno just missed the train and is catching the one right now," Miki told freely grinning but Ann didn't look convinced.

"But that cant is possible," Everyone looked at her confused. "Sakuno texted me that she had already left at around 10." She even brought the message to show them. It was indeed her mail id. Everyone looked shocked.

"Sakuno took the early train!?" Akira asked, and Ann nodded.

"She said she didn't want to miss the train and reach late," She paused and then continued. "So how come she is still not here?" She then without waiting for an answer called the girl herself. Now the others were worried too but somehow Ryoma still felt that she must have just gone somewhere wrong and is on her way. But before he could say anything of such they head someone calling out to them.

"Ann-Chan!" They all turned out seeing Sakuno run towards them. Ryoma's first thought was 'Ah she is going to trip.' And next second she did, falling straight on her knees and mostly scraping them. He sighed being nearest to her he went and offered her hand as she whimpered. He remembered his thoughts from yesterday and thought she had not changed at all. He silently snickered at that. She got up and looked up at him thanking but then noticed his smirk and pouted a little. But being a polite child, she still thanked him.

"Thank you Ryoma-kun." She bowed a little and then was tackled hugged by Ann as she looked up again. She made a surprised noise as she tried to balance the girl's sudden weight on her.

"Oh my god Sakuno! Where were you!? Do you know how worried I was?" She asked glaring at her then handed her some band-aids for her leg. Sakuno took them gratefully and then she laughed dryly as she explained why she was late while applying them.

"I was on time for the train station, but I saw this old lady struggling with bags to get on another train so without thinking I helped her and forgot to notice the doors closing. And it was kind of the other side train so by the time I got back and caught the train again it was late, and the rush hour had just started so I couldn't take out my phone from my purse, so I couldn't reply to you guys. Really sorry." She bowed as she apologised. Ann breathed a sigh of relief and then flicked the girl's forehead.

"Next time I am going to pick you up. You are really bad for my heart Sakuno." Ann said finally as she gave her a strict look. Sakuno felt guilty and bowed again apologising to her and promised she will do her best to be more punctual next time. He though couldn't see it happening in near future. He sighed and then looked at Akira to hurry up. Akira noticing his stare went in between them.

"Well Sakuno-chan is fine so that's all that matters. Now let's go and enter the park, we are losing time." She said and realizing they were at least half an hour late they all nodded and followed Akira to the gates. There she removed the tickets (she had already purchased beforehand) and gave to the attendant as he smiled and checked them and then asked.

"Who who are the couples? May I ask you to show a little bit affection and then you can get entrance." He smiled widely telling in over-enthusiastic tone and annoying voice to him. But right now, Ryoma was more concerned with glaring at Akira. The girl avoided all of there stares and before anyone could make a move she and Aki stepped forward and said.

"We are the singles, those all are the couples." Giggling like an imp they both skipped over and passed the gate. Everyone left just looked at them shocked. Ryoma while glaring at them really wanted to go over and give Akira a good one, this all was her plan, but these stupid gates were restricting them and until he proved he was someone's boyfriend here he wouldn't be allowed to pass. Maybe he should just leave he didn't want to come in the first place. While contemplating this suddenly all of their mobiles tinged. All opened them up and then flinched. There were various kinds of blackmail emails from the dark duo Fuji and Fuyumi. They all stared at each other helpless and Ryoma groaned, he was so going to kill someone. Akira was not done though she moved up to the attendant and said cheerfully.

"You see that red hair guy he is with the cute light haired brunette," She pointed at Eiji and Miki while they blushed. "The tall guy is with short brunette beside him," She now pointed at Momo and Ann. "And lastly the green hair guy is with the long-haired brunette." She smirked mischievously and then moved away giving them the expecting look to make the next move. And the attendant also looked at them expectantly for them to act like a couple like he said. Ann groaned and then lopped a hand around Momo's elbow and smiled sweetly, forced while glaring at Akira from her side eye.

"Yes, we are a couple. It's just we were not expecting this." She giggled acting like she was given a happy surprise by her friend. The guy smiled back and then ringed them up letting them pass. Next, Miki and Eiji followed them and intertwined their hands beaming enthusiastically (a little too enthusiastically) at the attendant. He smiled back and let them in too. Now they all turned to look at Ryoma and Sakuno, but they didn't make a move. More like Sakuno refused to make a move.

She was turned to other side clutching her bag tightly and looking down trying to avoid eye contact from all of them, and only Ryoma noticed her body tensed up and rejecting him. He didn't know what to do and he didn't even understand why Sakuno was acting like this. He knew she was a very shy person, so this must be very awkward for her but right now she looked like she would rather drink Inui juice than act like a couple with him. Which really made him feel bad. He never thought she hated him this much even though they were quite good friends back in their middle school. Maybe it's the time that passed. He sighed and looked at others for help but instead they were giving him to-do-something look which made him irritated. But he caught the suspicious glance of the attendant and knew he had to act now.

"Sorry Ryuzaki," He whispered and then hurriedly pulled his arm around her shoulder just as she turned and looked at him in shock. She instantly froze up and it made him flinch in hurt, he tried to hide it as he gave a smirk to the attendant. He still looked doubtful so Ryoma thought hurriedly what he was going to say him.

"She is just very shy and doesn't like too much public display." He said smoothly, and the guy did seem accepting it, but he was giving Ryuzaki a questioning look which looked like he was asking her silently if anyone was forcing her though she seemed to catch up and gave him a smile though being near her noticed it being strained. He hoped he would be fooled. The guy did get fooled he still looked little sceptical but let them pass. They all hurriedly walked away and then after out of the view, separated from each other instantly and looked away awkwardly. Ryoma coughed as he called Sakuno's attention.

"Sorry about that." He said as she shook her head.

"No, I am sorry also for not playing along." She said back, and he just shook his head. Akira then shamelessly smirked at them as she gave them a thumb up.

"Good work for playing along," She laughed as they glared at her. "Now that that's done so let's start the day." She grinned, and they all still felt really irritated for being used but decided to not waste any more of the day. Aki hurriedly started explaining their plan for today while Ryoma half listened to her, instead, he observed Sakuno she was still acting standoffish and was approached by Ann and then they talked something in whispers which he could kind of guess. Ann asked her something like is she fine at which Sakuno smiled and said she is fine back. She asked again looking worried but Sakuno just shook her head and mostly reassured her that she was fine. Ryoma silently wondered what was wrong with her he had noticed since the day he had come back that Sakuno was acting very weird not like she used to. Which made him disappointed he liked spending time with her she was a good friend and someone whose company he liked (which was very rare). He could have questioned her, but this was Ryoma and he never did things like that. If she didn't like his company, he would just stay away from her.

Which something his senpais didn't catch on since after using the couple's tickets ever attraction they went on they were expected to be together, which instantly was starting to make the air around them very tense and awkward. He honestly didn't know what to do. Sakuno though seemed to as on the third one which was a water slide and they were alone two in the car. He wanted to just the ride to end but Sakuno turned to him and smiled.

"Sorry, Ryoma-kun I have been acting weird." She bowed slightly. And then tried to change the mood. "Ryoma-kun how come you came here?" She asked genuinely confused and he could understand he himself would never come here if it wasn't for Akira and Fuji. He sighed and answered her looking tired.

"Akira knows a lot of stuff about me it's hard to reject her." He said and then glared at one of the far walls. They had quite a lot of time till they reached the fall. She looked away to an unreadable look on her face.

"I see," She turned and smiled again. "I guess that's expected you both are childhood friends." She teased him slightly. He just sighed.

"Ya and that's the most annoying part." He said grunting but Sakuno could see that he didn't actually hate it. She smiled bitterly at that but for his sake, she tried to remain enthusiastic. They all had brought her here to make her mood better if she moped around all their effort would be wasted. Though she would have appreciated if Akira and Aki had not tried to play the cupid. A silence fell on them but now it was normal the kind of silence they always had among each other before. Ryoma appreciated the change of mood. He still though silently wondered what was up with Sakuno. He was kind of curious. The fall was approaching, and they fastened their hands tightly on the hand bar.

"Are you just childhood friends?" She whispered without really thinking. He turned to her about to say something, but the fall came, and they tumbled down. When they came out of the slide they were slightly wet and little cold. It was a harsh fall, so they decided to take a slight rest. Sakuno took a seat on one of the near benches which were slightly secluded but had a vending machine quite near it. Ryoma purchased two pontas and handed one to her. She dutifully tried to return the money, but he waved her off and then again sat in silence drinking their drinks and calming down from the ride. This time though it was not calm it felt tense as they both had something to say. Ryoma decided to breach first.

"Did," He paused. "Ryuzaki did you ask something before the fall?" He asked looking at her with those piercing golden eyes she turned away reflexively. She hated herself her mouth had moved on its own and it was so embarrassing. She prayed every god up that he had not actually heard her.

"No, I did not." She lied through her teeth. He gave her a sceptical look staring hard, but she kept staring at the tree beside her and avoided his stare. He sighed as he gave up.

"Fine if you don't want to say to me." He turned away as he drank rest of his drink and then threw it away. She felt guilty knowing he felt bad for her to lie like this, but she just couldn't tell him what she had asked. She knew him he would be very angry with her if he had heard what she had said, what she had implied by that statement. Ryoma hated nosy and assuming girls. Seeing her remaining stubborn silent he knew she won't say right now anything, so he decided to give up on having her say it. Ryuzaki was acting very weird and he just felt slightly unnerved by it all.

He though decided to meet up with others and they went to regroup. After that though Sakuno had started behaving normally and he felt slightly glad she had. They went on many other rides and talked about stuff as they used to. She mainly asked him about how his days in America had gone and he gave brief answers. She then enthusiastically told him about themselves.

"All the girls you see had become fast friends with senpais in high school, being together in tennis and same classes. Through them, I met them all and then they had helped me with tennis many times. And we hung out a lot and slowly we all became quite a close group." She smiled wide remembering all the crazy things they had done as a group. She looked at him beaming and he smirked back.

The next ride was not a ride, but the famous haunted house and the pairings were obviously again them. This time though Sakuno was slightly shaking and had moved quite close to him. He had expected her to be bad with them. He though breezily with hands in his pocket walked ahead. The starting was silent, very silent and he just knew the gimmick was coming. It did a slit woman sprang out from Sakuno's side and screamed at her effectively scaring the poor girl half to death. She screamed too and launched at him holding his hand tightly as her whole body shacked, and she felt weak at knees. He simply sighed expecting that to happen. He didn't make a move to remove her hand just slowly guided her through the house. He didn't mind Sakuno holding his hand that much (which slightly surprised him too). Many other came like clinched hands wall and sudden body parts thrown at them and at each one of them Sakuno was either screaming or freezing up. Now she had just closed her eyes and let him totally guide her all the way to exit.

The exit came, and he felt her whole body relax and then she smiled at him and finally noticed that she had stuck herself on him and with a very deep blush launched herself back.

"I am so sorry, Ryoma-kun." She bowed deeply as she blushed and quivered in embarrassment. How could she do that she wanted to dig up a hole and bury herself right now. He though found it amusing and just smirked and brushed her off.

"It's ok Ryuzaki I expected that to happen." He said and then started walking again as the girl followed him to regroup with everyone. They were the last pair so all the others were done now. Akira and Aki gushed on how awesome and fun it was, and they waved them over and asked them about their experience. Sakuno blushed and Ryoma gave a deadpan look.

"Ryuzaki was very scared so we left early." He explained, and she blushed looking apologetic. They all though got this teasing look and Akira asked. "Oh, nothing at all happened?" She asked suspiciously, and he groaned as he gave her the dirty look.

"No." He said it finally, they turned to Sakuno looking the same way. She blushed and looked down fidgeting.

"No-nothing happened." She stuttered and avoided their owl-like gazes. They pouted and gave up as Ryoma just glared at them. Ann just sighed and thought of changing the topics.

"Hey, Isn't, it been quite late. Should we have lunch now?" She inquired everyone. They looked at each other and then nodded.

"Ya, you are right. We should." Akira said grinning then taking out the map to search the food area. While Ann went to Sakuno and whispered to her.

"Sakuno did you pack anything?"

"No Ann-chan I didn't." She shook her head. The girl was surprised.

"Oh, you didn't. I thought you would." She then saw them all and realized something, "Ya good thing you didn't. It would be much work to pack for so many of us." Ann said, and the girl just silently nodded agreeing with her. Sakuno though knew that but her other reason was she felt it would be stupid of her to do since she had no use of it with no one to impress now. Akira and others though seemed to not have yet realized that as they gave her an expectantly look and she acted ignorant and just smiled back.

After ten minutes of discussing where everyone wanted to eat, they finally understood that Sakuno had not brought any kind of food today. They desperately tried to hide their disappointment. She did feel slightly bad at seeing all there fallen faces, but it would be too much work and she was glad she had not taken that load like a fool. They walked to the food court now all separated into small groups to buy food. Ann and herself went together to a restaurant and ordered the lunch sets. While she waited outside for it to be readied she observed the other members. Momo, Eiji and Miki had gone to the Mc Donald's and ordered a bunch of meals, Aki had gone to buy some yakisoba and some snacks. Ryoma and Akira were looking around still not decided where to eat. They were talking amongst each other enjoying the company and looking very close. She noticed some girls around whispering about them. They looked like a beautiful couple, a handsome guy with a beautiful girl. It stung her. Ryoma, as she had thought, had a soft expression on his face unlike any he had used with anyone until now. She hated it.

"Hey what is up with them?" Ann suddenly came beside her and whispered. Sakuno felt a bitter smile pulling.

"They are childhood friends. Ryoma-kun is quite close to her." She whispered to her.

"Really? Are they just friends?" She asked suspiciously. She gave a bitter laugh since she too kept thinking the same thing for quite some time.

"They are close, but I don't think they are any more than that." She said while hiding the fact she thinks maybe Ryoma liked her. Ann still looked slightly doubtful but then gave her a pointed stare.

"Have you been down lately because of that?" She asked her while giving her stern look to not lie.

"No." She still lied while looking away. Ann sighed.

"Sakuno If you are jealous you should say so." Sakuno shook her head.

"It is not that." It was not jealously this all she was feeling were not that simple. She would know she had felt jealousy before many times.

"Then – "She was going to ask about her meaning but Akira just approached them and cut her off.

"Ryoma keeps insisting to buy Japanese food, so we are going for this one," She pouted slightly. "What do you guys recommend?" She asked them.

"I would say the traditional set is good. I ordered that one too." Sakuno told them knowing well that Ryoma liked traditional Japanese food. Ryoma understanding that nodded and went inside to order while Akira stayed back and looked at her worried.

"How are you feeling Sakuno?" She asked and somehow Sakuno wanted to laugh bitterly. She was one of the reasons why she was down and yet here she was worried about her. Irony. But it was not Akira's fault she was a very good friend to her and was genuinely worried about her. She was down because she hated seeing Ryoma look at her like that. Like he was in love with her, like she was someone very precious to him. She just hated seeing that and that was why she just couldn't bring herself to be enjoying. And she was making everyone worried about that. She needs to get her act together.

"It's ok Akira-senpai. I am happy and enjoying this. Thank you for calling me today." She smiled brightly and seeing that Akira beamed back at her, glad she was feeling better. She was then called by Aki to search good table and left. Ann was staring at her.

"Sakuno," She paused thinking and then continued. "You don't need to force it you know." She said at last and Sakuno just shook her head.

"I am enjoying this Ann-chan. It's just," she wondered how to say it. "I just need some time, That's all." A silence came and then Ann sighed.

"Got it Sakuno. But if you need someone we are here ok?" She tried to reassure her. And she nodded smiling back thankful.

They didn't notice Ryoma standing behind them hearing everything. He had after ordering was going to approach them but then he heard what Sakuno had said to Akira and then he had just stood back for some reason. They continued after that, and he just lost his chance to speak up and they also hadn't noticed him. He felt slightly guilty for eavesdropping but then also felt his curiosity ringing. _'Just what was wrong with Ryuzaki, did something happen to her?'_ He was slightly worried as a friend he had never seen her looking so solemn and down. She looked too distant and faraway (, kind of mature to him) not like any he had seen her. He though kind of knew that he won't ever know the reason. if she was not even telling the girls he just couldn't see her telling him.

He sighed and stepped back just in time for the staff to call out their orders. She turned and smiled at him as she passed to collect her and Ann's orders. He did too and then they started walking towards the tables together, Ann had gone ahead of her.

"Akira-senpai told me they were sitting near the left area." She informed him. He turned towards them and did see them all in the far corner. He started walking to them and Sakuno followed. He took a seat beside Akira and Sakuno beside Ann which was beside him too. They all were sitting at a circular table. He started eating in silence while Akira happily started chatting with Sakuno beside him which made him feel irritated, they were talking over him.

"Hey Sakuno with me do you want to learn the slice shot?" She grinned. She always loved teaching Sakuno new moves.

"Are you sure senpai, you must be busy practising?" She asked worriedly. She wouldn't want to get in the way of her practising.

"It's ok Sakuno and teaching you to help me get more practice in." Akira waved her off.

"But the regulars tournament are coming. I wouldn't want to be a burden." She scoffed.

"Sakuno doesn't be crazy you won't be a burden or in the way. I like teaching you a lot and like I said it does help me review the basics and all." She grinned and added. "You are a good player Sakuno, give yourself more credit." Sakuno felt really reassured by that. Akira was a great player almost on the par with the captain which made her admire her a lot. That's why she always loved when she went out of her way to teach her stuff and all. She smiled thankfully.

"Thank you, senpai. I will be in your care." She bowed slightly.

"That's awesome you guys, maybe I'll join up with you?" Aki said. She was sitting opposite of Akira.

"Eh, then I will too." Miki perched in. Sakuno blushed and Ann pouted. Miki was sitting beside Eiji and Akira, opposite of Sakuno.

"I want to join too now." Ann perched on her side felling left out.

"Then you can Ann-chan. I am sure Reina won't mind. We all can have practice matches and that should help us practice lots." Akira grinned excitedly.

"I am guessing we boys are not allowed?" Momo asked. He was sitting on opposite of Ann.

"Nope, you guys are not." Miki grinned and Eiji laughed beside her. Sakuno giggled seeing their antics.

"Are they always like this?" Ryoma whispered beside her. Surprised slightly she turned to him wondering if he had asked her that. He was looking at her so she guessed it was her. She blushed slightly.

"Ah yes. They always make such random plans." She whispered back.

"The boy's tennis team was crazy enough, but with the girls, they became crazier." He whispered smirking and she chuckled.

"I would like to play with them one day." He whispered and she smiled slightly at him. Just like Ryoma already itching for a match with all players. This statement Akira heard though.

"Then let's go and play now Ryoma," Akira said out loud and now everyone turned to him confused. Miki grinned getting the meaning.

"Let's go! I want to play with ochibi." Miki exclaimed excitedly. Ryoma glared at her for using that stupid nickname.

"But what about the rest of the rides?" Ann asked but she should have known what the answer would be. Because they all were tennis, obsessed crazy people.

"Next time!" They grinned and Ann just sighed while Sakuno giggled. Deciding on their course they all hurriedly ended their lunch while excitedly deciding the play matches up. They all got up and went to there lockers to collect up their rackets (They had obviously brought them). Ann was the only one who didn't at which Momo offered her his spare one which she took thankfully. Then they blushed like idiots and Ryoma silently wondered seeing their antics 'It's already been three years how are they not together?' He remembered all the times in middle school when Momo kept irritating him by talking about her and yet they still had no progress even now. ' _They are dense and slow.'_

They exited the park main area and went to one of the local tennis courts near the park. Akira was against Ann, Miki against Eiji, Aki against Ryoma and finally Sakuno against Momo. They were going to play in that order and the ones who won would play against each other it was like a mini-tournament.

"Let's spice it up." Miki mischievously grinned.

"Yup let's do that." But Akira got on board and then so did Aki and then Eiji too betrayed them following with Momo (all of their senpais were crazy). The three didn't want to do it but they kept insisting so they gave in but set rules.

"The winner will be allowed to make the losers do one thing," Akira read off the written paper. "But they need to be something which they can do and are comfortable to do and it shouldn't land them in any trouble." She groaned glaring at them.

"Then it is not a punishment game." She dragged out.

"That is the point," Ryoma said staying stern. He knew how much craziness these idiots were capable of and if by any chance they got the devil duo in on it, then their life will turn hell, they would rather not. The girls nodded beside him and then they all pouted. He glared at them, giving up Akira she released a sigh of defeat.

"Fine..." She drawled out and he smirked satisfied.

They all started stretching now ready to play the matches. First up were Akira and Ann. There play started with Ann's serve. It was in the last set with advantage to Akira with a score of 5-1. Sakuno cheered Ann and with the corner of eyes observed Ryoma who was standing beside her. His face was of concentration observing every move they made, but when Akira scored even one point his face would slightly lit up, proud. She gritted her teeth at that _'No Sakuno, cheer Ann-chan she is going to lose.'_ She kept her focus on the match. But it ended with Akira's victory and she came to them grinning wide and then she fist-bumped with Ryoma which he gave back to giving her silent congratulations. She just stared at them eyes wide and her heart squeezing again. 'Again there it is again, that expression.' She without thinking was glaring at Ryoma.

Ann though distracted her as she called out to her slumping. She smiled and told her to not mind, and to cheer up. Momo then approached them saying her to don't mind but he was grinning and Ann felt irritated. She glared at him and hit him.

"Shut up!"

"Why are you hitting me?" Momo shouted back dodging. Sakuno laughed at their antics.

Next up were Miki and Eiji. They both had quite similar play style so for the most match, they remained on the draw thus entering the set match. In the end, Miki lost due to a mistake. She came and hugged Sakuno while crying out.

"Comfort me Sakuno." Sakuno nervously laughed as she hugged her back.

"I was cool right Ochibi?" Eiji went to Ryoma and asked him proudly.

"Mada mada dane senpai." Ryoma just smirked and answered back. Eiji pouted and Miki went out of her hug and glared at Eiji.

"I wanted to play against ochibi." She drawled out while Ryoma glared at her.

"Ryoma-kun next is your match." Sakuno reminded him and he decided to leave Miki for now.

The match started with Aki's serve. Aki was a fast player, her shots were very fast. So Ryoma sometimes picked them up wrong and made faults but still, he gained an advantage in the latter half. With the score of 5-4, they were tying it close but Ryoma true to his name didn't let her take any more of his shots and scored up the point and got his match point. Eiji hugged him while Momo grinned at him saying how he was proud he hadn't slacked off.

"You are good Aki-senpai but mada mada dane." He smirked and she just smiled defeated.

Last was her match so Sakuno took up her position. She had improved a lot in the last three years under constant training with girls and the tennis club. But Ryoma had not seen her progress so he was biased on how she was going to perform but was also looking forward to it. The match started with Sakuno's serve and right off bat, she made a clean serve Momo picked it up though. Ryoma noticed though that her posture had changed quite a lot. She no longer had wobbly legs, knees too bent or broad spaced shoulders. She had a firmer position which suited her body and play style, but her hair was still long. Her shots were good but she was having a hard time picking up Momo's powerful shots, she didn't have that kind of strength. But she was still using her speed and backhand to mess up with Momo's rhythm.

"6-3, Its Momo's win," Akira announced. Momo grinned proudly and they shook their hands. And then Momo started explaining to her where she had gone wrong and others joined in too. She listened to all of them absorbing every advice of there's like a sponge. Ryoma was surprised at how much Sakuno had improved she had just taken 3 matches from Momo. He was just staring at her when Momo approached him and grinned while keeping a hand on his shoulder.

"Isn't she awesome now?" He said proudly like a father. Ryoma scoffed and looked away.

"She still has lots to work on and her hair is still long." He said in denial. She has changed a lot in the past three years but Ryoma was still a brat though so he couldn't appreciate it. Momo laughed as he hit his back repeatedly.

"You are such a brat Echizen." He said and then left. Sakuno came and stood back at her place again while he just stuffed his hands in his pockets and was looking away.

"Good game." He whispered and she blushed.

"Thank you." An awkward silence came. Miki interrupted them announcing the start of next match.

It was Akira against Eiji with Eiji to serve, the match started in his favour on his rhythm but slowly along the match Akira started to gain the momentum and made the comeback. With 6-5 Akira won and there it was again the fist bump and proudness and that close space that she just couldn't seem to enter, she hated this. Ann was giving her a pointed look from across her place beside Momo and she looked away from it, ignoring it she congratulated Akira. Akira grinned at her and hugged her shaking her a little.

"Sakuno you are soft." She was rubbing her face near her neck and she blushed.

"Akira-senpai!" She stuttered out embarrassed. _'Ryoma-kun is watching.'_

"Aww. I want to be comforted by Ryuzaki-chan too." Eiji complained besides them pouting and she blushed deeper.

"I don't do that senpai." She retorted back and they all laughed. Akira left her and winked at her as she pouted at her. She walked away to Aki and Miki to share the match intels while Ryoma gave her a look with his cat eyes.

"I-I don't do that they just are teasing." She blushes and fidgets with her skirt as she tells him desperately. He still didn't look convinced but then his match was starting so he left it on that. Sakuno pouted but sighed as a small smile came on her face.

"Maybe you should hug him too after he wins, Sakuno." Ann teased her beside her suddenly. And she jumped away shocked and then blushed a deep red.

"Ann-chan. You too!" She pouted at her best friend and she just laughed at her.

"Just giving an idea." She grinned.

"So you don't mind if Momo-senpai lost." She tried teasing back.

"If he keeps playing like a dumbass he will." She huffed crossing her hands and Sakuno sweatdropped, her bestie was such a tsundere.

"Well, then you can comfort him Ann-chan." Sakuno grinned as Ann blushed this time pouting at her payback. She laughed and the match started.

The match started with Ryoma's serve and he started seriously with his twist serve. The whole match they were on toes with taking matches from each other consecutively. Momo had an advantage right now at 5-4 but Ryoma had started using his left hand and with his backhand serves he took away Momo's rhythm and got back the match it was 5-5 and with a close turn he won the 6th match. Momo groaned but as he shook his hand Ryoma pulled his catchphrase at which he just laughed. Sakuno smiled at him and said don't mind and then Ann instead gave him a drink which she had not notice her going and buying.

"You need to work on your speed and stop getting up caught in the opponent's pace." She gave him advice telling everywhere he had made mistakes and he listened to her grinning calling her his coach at which she blushed and punched him lightly. Sakuno smiled really she wondered when they would stop being stubborn and just confess to each other. She then noticed Akira congratulating him and then telling him how she was not going to lose. They came near her and Ryoma plopped down on one of the benches as he drank some water.

"Congratulations Ryoma-kun." She said.

"So you don't hug after all." He smirked.

"I-I don't do that." She pouted and he just laughed at her blushing. Akira grinned.

"But she will when I win next match." She challenged Ryoma and he met her glare.

"Sadly I am going to win so Ryuzaki is going to comfort you Akira." He challenged back. They both were having heated stare while Sakuno blushed a deep red.

"I won't do either of them," She was ignored.

"Sakuno cheer me ok?" Akira left going on her side of the court and stretching.

"Ryuzaki I thought you were my fan?" He said and she blushed deeper she was so embarrassed.

"Ryoma-kun." She complained. Why were they doing this to her seriously they were killing her. He smirked.

"Well, I am going to win." And with that, he went to his side and started preparing too.

"Looks like you are quite popular eh Sakuno." Ann was back teasing her again and Sakuno just glared at her.

"Ann-chan you should comfort Momo-senpai. He wants it." She retorted back and then ignored her protest as both her Momo blushed at her denying it fervently. There are no ways Momo was going to admit he actually wanted her to comfort him. The match started and Akira was to serve. Akira was a great player and had played a lot with Ryoma since they were young, they knew each other play style very well so they kept messing up with the other, attacking other on their weak sides. Sakuno though noticed Ryoma had used his left hand from the start and he kept grinning proudly as he returned Akira's shorts. He seemed to really enjoy himself while he was playing against her. He always enjoyed tennis but this time it was just like they were in their own world playing tennis and Ryoma never wanted to step out of it. She kept staring at his face and realized that her suspicions were not just her overthinking. He did love her, she was definitely sure. She hated it, she couldn't enter that world, she couldn't be like that with him and she hated this so much.

She had tuned out the match and when she finally realized it was already on the match point, a tie-break. Akira was on lead with 6 points but Ryoma was only one point short. They played and Akira made the shot getting the match point.

"Match point to Akira. 7-5 matches its Akira's win." Miki announced happily. Momo and all were shocked though. They hardly ever saw Ryoma losing but what surprised them more was he didn't seem at all anguished by his loss. She wondered how could her heart was still able to break more and more, even though it was already broken. Yet it kept breaking and she wished desperately that she won't start crying here right now. She didn't want anyone to know, not him or the people here.

"Today was just luck." He told her prideful while shaking her hand.

"Ya right. You are such a sore loser Ryoma." Akira grinned back proudly. Sakuno was now shocked but for another reason, his eyes they had just softened up lovingly. The look he had never ever given to anyone else. She turned away feeling the tightness in her throat and walked away, she can't let anyone see her tears. She was glad no one noticed her leaving, everyone were too caught up in Ryoma's weird behaviour. She stopped near the vending machine and pretend to buy a drink hoping no one would call her right now, especially not Akira. She didn't notice Ryoma approaching her, more precisely the vending machine.

"You are not going to congratulate Akira?" He asked beside her and she practically jumped away looking at him like a scared deer, he stared at her shocked not thinking she would be this startled. She got her bearings back and hurriedly turned away, bending down she got her drink. Opening the can of ponta she pretends to be busy so she won't have to reply to him. There it was again she was again acting weird. He just didn't get her weird mood swings. He didn't pursue her and just brought his own ponta. They just stood there in silence as he leaned against the vending machine drinking his drink and looking at something. She glanced at him and noticed his soft and proud look again. She already knew who he was watching but like an idiot still turned and stared at her too, she was laughing while talking happily something with Aki and Miki. She hated this and now she hated herself more because she just couldn't control her mouth.

"Ryoma-kun you love Akira-senpai." She said out loud and then froze horrified. Why had she just, she was crazy how could she, still she glanced to see his reaction and to her shock, Ryoma was shocked way more shocked and looking at her in disbelief. His mouth closed and opened again but nothing came out. She never thought that she of all people could render Echizen Ryoma speechless. But apparently, she had just did. If this was any other situation Sakuno would be proud of herself.

Ryoma couldn't believe what he had just heard. Ryuzaki had just told him something no one had ever known his whole life, no one had ever noticed. They did think sometimes that they might be dating but they would deny it (Akira especially very vehemently) and then everyone would believe them. But she had noticed his feelings and told him them outright. It was not even a question but a statement like she knew it beyond any doubt and he felt shock revert in him. No one had ever known about them, he had never told anyone as he was a very private person and as he had a good control of his emotions no one had even noticed. But she had noticed and now he didn't know what he was supposed to do. He couldn't let her say anyone but he couldn't even lie.

"Ryuzaki I-" He didn't know what to say to her. He couldn't beg her not to say anyone, Ryoma never begged anyone for anything.

"How did you figure it out?" He growled out. He just couldn't believe she of all people had read him. Now it was her time to be tongue-tied she just couldn't tell him she liked him so she always observed him like a creepy person and had noticed everything.

"I um I. You just had the same expression like I do." She blurted out scurrying around the topic. He stared at her his eyes borrowing deeply her all the way into her soul. She didn't turn away though she just couldn't turn away his golden eyes were mesmerizing. He was first one to break the stare and she blushed and looked away surprised at the intense stare she had just got.

"Ryuzaki."

"Yes?"

He took a deep breathe in.

"Please don't tell anyone."

She gasped loudly and then felt the tears coming back but held them in.

"I was not going to Ryoma-kun." She then realised she was an M. "Does that mean you do love her?" She asked for his confirmation even though she knew the answer, But she just had to.

"Yes, I do." He gave it to her and she felt her heart break again. Seriously how many times was it going to break? But this time the tears didn't come.

"Who do you love Ryuzaki?" He asked her seriously after understanding the meaning behind her words. _' I never thought I would be having this kind of talk with Ryuzaki of all people.'_

"I am sorry Ryoma-kun I can't tell you," _now or ever._ She was not looking at him but wondered if he would hate her for being silent.

"I see. I guess you won't." He didn't hate her he didn't mind if she wanted to remain to be silent, even he would if he was in her position. She felt glad he understood but also hated it, she didn't want him to understand her like this.

A silence came and they both realized they had told each other everything they never wanted to. And now they don't know how this was going to change their relationship.

* * *

 **A/N-** So I finally completed this chapter which I am embarrassed to say took me so long that I am really ashamed of myself to have put it on hold for so long. So I was able to complete one of the major points of the story that is making them honest with each other. Now starts the main part which I have to write out and I do want to and I will try my best to write it out. But I decided to post this chapter first since its done and I want to see everyone reactions on this.

So I know I am really sorry but this time I am not going to make any promises about the story since I don't want to raise your hopes up. But I will tell this like I told always I won't abandon this fic. But well its a slow burn so really you will all have to be patient with me. Hope you understand. With that hope, you liked this chapter too.

 **Notice-** I am going to edit my previous chapter in my better writing style and correct all my mistakes in it but not right now maybe during my holidays or something. For now, I am focusing on the future chapters more. I won't change the context though it will be mainly same with some minor changes so that it will be more understandable. I will just try to make it better. So if u don't want to at that time you can skip them or if you would like to give them a read through and do send your opinion.

If you liked this chapter don't forget to follow, favourite or reviews (reviews will be the best.)

Xoxoxo, Luna.


End file.
